


Wild Card

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven and Hell aren't the only ones interested in the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Card

She watched it all from her perch on the barn's roof. It really wasn't comfortable. She pouted, bored and impatient. C'mon, how long does an introductory meeting from Heaven last anyway.

 

Ah! There goes Dean hauling the other man with him, into the car they go and the Impala swerves onto the road. Hmm.. the interview didn't go well. A few seconds passed and then Castiel walked out of the barn and stared at her. She made sure to smile extra sweetly at him from above and jumped down.

 

The angel frowned when it saw her form. Well, maybe looking like a delicate teenage girl with big blue eyes and long blonde hair wasn't a respectable form. Or maybe it objected to the indecency of her white negligee. She looked up and down at the angel.

 

"Nice pyrotechnics display. I like a man who knows how to make an entrance but the wardrobe's gotta go."

 

"You can't interfere," Castiel stared her down.

 

Maybe the smaller female body was a mistake. "You don't tell me what to do, boy."

 

"You can't interfere. This matter is bigger than your petty games-"

 

"I don't bat for either team," she let something of her true voice bleed into the girl's dulcet tones, full of ancient power and contempt, "I'm Chaos' child. I'm older than you and your god." She cocked her head at Castiel. "But tell me, what's so special about the elder Winchester?"

 

She could almost see the angel's invisible feathers get ruffled all out of shape when it huffed and its face came as close to a human glare as it could.

 

"Dean Winchester is ours. He is our Chosen."

 

She rolled her eyes. "The only one Dean belongs to is his brother or did you forget that they're fucking?"

 

Castiel visibly recoiled from her but remained silent. Obviously they weren't going to discuss the minor detail of brotherly incest.

 

"I will be there to guide him. Do not interfere." And with those parting words, the angel disappeared in a great flash of light that briefly turned the night into day.

 

"Show off," she muttered. Still, it seemed the Powers That Be weren't done with the Winchesters yet. She'd tried to warn Sam this would happen but if six months without Dean, and four more, didn't get the lesson through his thick skull nothing would and she'd relented. It was really unfair that the Antichrist should have such puppy dog eyes or that his atheist brother gets picked by Heaven. Then she smiled. A sly, mischievous smile that would have made people fear for their lives if there had been anyone to see it.

 

"I wouldn't be too sure, angel. Love makes humans do funny things," she said aloud to the night and the silence around her. There were so many possibilities now that she'd thought of that factor. Love had a way of screwing the best laid plans; history was full of examples. She laughed. It was going to be such _fun!_

 

As she laughed, her form rippled to become that of a middle aged man in casual clothing. Well, he'd better get going. No sense standing beside an empty barn and an emptier road. There were places to visit and people to torture. But in the meantime he'd be keeping an eye on the Winchester brothers.

 

Because every good game deserves a wild card, the Trickster thought.

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Sep 20th 2008.


End file.
